Waiting For Isis
by Lady Shellie
Summary: A new student transfers from Beauxbatons after it was attacked by Voldemort... Draco feels strangely attracted to her, even though she rejects all attempts at a friendship. A DM falls in love fic... please R&R!
1. Six Faces

Waiting for Isis

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling`s character`s and/or her storyline, although I wish I did. =P

Chapter 1

Five Faces

                He leaned against the hard brick divider, taking a slow drag of the stolen cigarette.  Opening his mouth slightly, a cloud of smoke streamed from it, leaving a smoky trail.  He flicked the incriminating stick at the ground and crushed it under the heel of his shiny black dress shoes, purchased at Madame Ecklestein`s Enchanted Shoe Shack for 10 galleons.  He proceeded to flick his gaze up and down the length of a Hufflepuff 5th year female, smirking when she blushed and hurried past him.

Draco Malfoy was in his 7th year at Hogwarts, and was bursting at the seams with confidence.  The uneventful summer had dragged on, mutilating any hopes of enjoyment in it`s simmering heat.  Though reluctant to admit it, Draco was holding a particular air of excitement, and was trying mightily to remain emotionless.  He was a Malfoy, after all.

                Hearing a light, silvery voice behind him, Draco turned his head and searched the crowd with his cold, hard eyes.  He immediately found the face that fitted the lovely voice that was still ringing in his ears.  A petite girl stood with her back to him.  She had long, black hair, with slightly wild locks that curled into ringlets.  It was clasped loosely with a silver band.  Draco silently urged the girl to turn around.  Then, as if he had some sort of control over her, she turned around and locked eyes with him.  She had heart-shaped face, with rosy cheeks and a full mouth.  Her ears were slightly peculiar, arching up and ending in a tip.  'Half-breed,' he thought with distaste.  The thing that most shocked him though, and sent a chill through his spine, was her eyes.  They were an intense blue, and bore a hole into his chest, as if seeing into his very soul.

                Breaking the connection, Draco diverted his gaze.  _That was odd,_ he thought to himself.  _She`s__ so fascinating… must be half Elfish.  He picked up the handle of his trolley and carried it onto the train.  And as hard as he tried, he could not shake the image of the intense girl from his mind. _

***

"Okay mum, da.  I think this is where I get on."

A small girl stood with her parents.  She had a pale complexion, with curly black hair, and bright, vivid blue eyes.  Her ears arched upwards and had a point to them, identifying her as half Elfish.  Her parents were quite different.  Her mother had white-blonde hair, pointed ears, and a petite frame.  She stood very close to Isis, holding Isis` trolley handle in one hand and her daughter`s arm in the other.  Her father, on the other hand, had very dark features.  He was tall and thin, with deep brown eyes and black hair.  She was standing slightly behind the two females, with a distant look on his face.  

Isis Peganus had just transferred from Beauxbaxtons School for Witchcraft and Wizardry in France.  The year before, Voldemort and his Death Eaters had attacked Beauxbaxtons, leaving three professors and 10 students dead.  It had been disastrous.  Many of the Beauxbaxtons students had transferred to Durmstrang School in Russia (A/N: I think it`s in Russia… pardon me if this is incorrect =P), although several students had chosen to transfer to Hogwarts, Isis included.

She craned her neck to stare up at the immense front of the maroon engine, appropriately named 'The Hogwarts Express'.  _Whew, she thought to herself. __This should be interesting._

She suddenly felt someone`s eyes intensely staring at her, burning through her back.  She shifted her gaze down the train, and saw a boy standing by himself.  He was tall, extremely pale and had blonde hair that was slicked back with some sort of hair product that mad it shine under the bright lights of the station.  His eyes were like two flints of cold stone, grey-ish blue with a look that could kill in them.  She shuddered slightly.

Isis turned back to her parents, smiling nervously.  "G`bye mum.  See you later da.  I`ll miss ya`ll, and i`ll write lots.  Wish me luck!"  Her mother pulled her away and held her at arms` length.

"We`ll make arrangements later on in the year for you to come home over Christmas break." her mother said. She was pulled into a tight hug.  "We`ll miss you dear!"

She took the handle of her trolley from her mother, and wheeled it towards the train.  Waving back one last time at her parents, and seeing the pained expression on her father`s face, she turned towards the train.  _Well here goes it, she thought to herself.  Taking a deep breath, she hoisted herself up onto the platform and into the Hogwarts Express, thinking about the boy with the hard eyes._

***

                "OI HARRY!  HARRY POTTER!"

                Harry turned to see a head with a shock of red hair atop it bobbing towards him.  His mouth spread into a wide, toothy dinosaur grin.  He yelled back, "WHO WOULD `AT BE?"

                Ron appeared from behind a girl wearing Ravenclaw robes.  "Hey Harry!  How goes it?  How was your summer with Lupin?"

                "It was good, lots of that 'manly bonding' stuff.  We went to a wizard`s bar… The Third Eye, I think it was called.  He let me have a Firewhisky! Burned my throat bad, though," he said with a laugh.  Ron opened his mouth in a wide O.  "Yer a lucky bugger Harry!  Me mum probably won`t let me touch the stuff `till I`m at least thirty and long gone out of her house!" 

                Harry let out a loud laugh.  "It`s real good to see you again Ron.  Have you found Hermione yet?"

                "No, I haven`t.  There`s Ginny, though, talking with her friends.  Blimey, who`s that girl with her?  Wow, she must be a transfer from Beauxbatons or something… How`s my hair look, Harry?"  Harry turned to make a smart-aleck comment to Ron, and felt his jaw drop.

                "*HERMIONE*?!"

                The girl smiled a half-smile with lips decorated with a rose-coloured lip gloss.  She arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow and said, 

"Hey Harry.  What`s wrong with you?  You look like a fish… You too, Ron!"

Ron`s mouth was hanging open, as if his jaw had become disconnected from the rest of his face, and he was staring at Hermione as if she was the only person in the train station.  "Wha…wha…wha" he was muttering.

"What Ron is trying to say," Harry interrupted, "is: *What happened*?  

Hermione chewed on her rose-red lip, appearing as if she was greatly considering her answer with quite a bit of difficulty.  "Well," she said, answering at last, "I went to Cuba with my parents over the summer.  I met with a Cosmamagus there-"

"Cosma-what?"

"Cosmamagus," continued Hermione.  "A witch that specializes in the magic of good looks."

"Oh… right," said Harry.

"ANYWAYS," continued Hermione with a little huff, "I met with this cosmamagus.  She just showed me a few ways to bring out my inner beauty and better accent it-"

"More than a few," muttered Ron under his breath. 

"-and I got a tan, gained a few pounds.  That`s about it!"

Harry grinned.  "Well you look really nice, Herm."

"Yeah," squeaked Ron.  "Real…real nice."

"Well we`d better hurry and get on the train, guys.  You do want to get a good seat, don`t you?"

***

"I`m going to go see if I can catch up to Ron.  I`ll talk to you guys later!"

Ginny Weasly reached a hand up and pushed a newly-blonded (A/N: blonded- is that a word? =P) strand of hair out of her face.  She closed her eyes and inhaled through her nose, breathing in the scent of magic.  She felt a sense of joy bubbling up inside of her and spilling over.  She smiled gleefully to herself.

This past summer, Ginny had discovered that she was a Metamorphmagus, the first in many generations of Weaslys; her great-great-great-great-great Aunt Wilhelmia had also been a Metamorphmagus.  Nymphadora Tonks, from the Order of the Phoenix, had been educating Ginny on how to use her new-found talent to it`s full extent.  Her eyes and hair had become a different colour each day.  This had also greatly annoyed her mother, but Ginny had defended herself by saying that, "It`s better than me going off and dyeing it, Mum!"  Today, she was a platinum blonde with electric purple eyes.

She reached down and grasped the handle of her trolley, and proceeded to pull it behind her, searching for that ever-familiar head of shockingly red hair.

"Roooo-ooonnnn!" she called out, searching the crowd with her bright eyes.  "RON WEASLY!"

"Yes`m?"  

Ginny turned around and laughed.  "Hey Ron, I was just looking for- oh my…"

Ginny didn`t notice the confused expression that surfaced on Ron`s face.  All she could see was Harry, Harry, Harry standing slightly behind Ron.  _Is that really him?_ she thought to herself_.  He looks…so mature.  And just so…good!  Harry had obtained different glasses, smaller and complimenting his eyes.  It looked like he had done something with his hair, perhaps used some Muggle hair product on it, or had enchanted it to look neat.  He had grown a little goatee, and had a line of facial hair on each side lining his face.  He was absolutely stunning.  Ginny felt as if she had been hit with a Petrifying curse.  She couldn`t move, couldn`t breathe, couldn`t speak._

"H-h-hi…" she managed to stammer.

"Oi, Ginny, has Neville`s toad jumped down your throat? SPEAK WOMAN."  Ron reached over and gave her a hard shake.

"I…I`m just tired is all," she said, her eyes still focused on Harry.  "Well I`ll be off now… I`m going to go find Luna.  G`day Harry…"

Ginny sped away, her face burning and her heart still pounding against her chest.  What was _wrong_ with her?  _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ she thought to herself.  Shaking her head, she headed towards the train, trolley clasped tightly in her sweaty palm.

***

(A/N:  This is just the introductory, hope you guys like it! =D)


	2. Authors Note

A/N:

This is just an author`s note, unfortunately.  Hopefully you will have read the chapter before this and liked it/disliked it, whatever your opinion.  The first chapter was basically just an introduction, and the rest of the story will continue on with only Isis/Draco POV`s.  Flame me if you want, but it won`t change my mind. =P

I currently have about 5 other chapters written, but they won`t be posted until after exams [gahhhh that just sucks doesn`t it?]  Sorry about any inconveniences this may cause anyone reading.  

Some sneak peaks on upcoming chapters:

Chapter 2 –  A Forward Ferret

Chapter 3 -  Sleeping Beauty and A Sarcastic Snow White

Chapter 4 -  Perilous Waterfalls

Chapter 5 -  Anomalous Feelings

Hehe you thought I`d give away more, didn`t you?  Then that`s unfortunate.  Exams are at the end of January, so after that, probably at the beginning of February, I`ll post the next 4 chapters.  Have a good month!

.+*- Lady Shellie -*+.


End file.
